Chasing Rubies
by irisevelyn
Summary: "I wanted to hate him, to blame him for Walt's death. To say he made Walt rush into the fight, got him killed, and left him there to die. But I couldn't. That wasn't fair to Walt, and it wasn't true." A one-shot about Sadie's recovery from the battle. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.


So there you have it.

We've returned to Brooklyn House.

Carter, the initiates, and I focused on recovering. Oh you know… healing our injuries, recuperating our daily routines, mourning the deceased….

It was tough the first few weeks, but luckily (or unfortunately) we've had plenty of distractions. School was one of them. You'd think you wouldn't have to catch up on homework after saving the world. Wrong. Try explaining that to your teachers.

We've also had to deal with the overwhelming numbers of our new initiates, the Brooklyn House was packed. After several long meetings, loads of caffeine, and a quite a few fights between Carter and myself (another sign of things going to back normal), we've decided it was time to come up with a whole new system. With timetables and everything. Oh joy.

We're even planning on expanding the place. Carter's also requested for Uncle Amos to send over a few more teachers/ magicians to assist us in training, but us Kane siblings still run the place.

So in other words…. we're keeping busy. You can't expect us to be all happy and jolly again _so_ fast. We were in the middle of a war for crying out loud. We're getting there, though. Step-by-step.

I still thought about him.

_"I won't die because of my curse. I'll die a hero."_

Walt Stone was the bravest man I've ever met.

I visited his grave every now and then, along with the others that died in battle. _Leonid, Paul, Alyssa…. _I used to go more often but Carter had told me stop. He says I'm just torturing myself. He was probably right, but I went anyways. I'd remember all the times we shared, and all the little good things about them. I'd look at Walt's tombstone and touch my Shen amulet. Then after, I'd end up crying in front of Carter's room, seeking comfort my brother would never deny me. He wouldn't even say, "I told you so". He'd just hug me until I felt better (maturing…. nahhh). Maybe he knew _my_ secret name. Weird.

Anyways, Carter and a team of his were off taking care of some unexplainable magic, and I certainly wasn't going to allow any of my trainees see me like this. So I hung around the rooftop. It's not so bad when Freak isn't here. At night, it was pretty even. I was staring up at the stars, trying to remember all the constellations Mom used to talk about, when I heard someone behind me.

"Sadie Kane."

I'm not sure if it was because of all the chaos in my life (ha-ha), or if it had something to do with the state I was in, but I wasn't surprised to see him. I had imagined our next meeting, yes. I imagined getting very cross with him. I thought I'd yell at him, punch him, and even tell him I never wanted to see him again. I've recited it all in my head. Yet at this very moment, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too tired to be angry. Instead, I smiled faintly.

"Anubis."

You all know what he looks like.

Anubis took a seat next to me on the edge of the roof, overlooking the streets of Brooklyn. I continued to look at the night sky. He, on the other hand, seemed to be particularly interested in the scene below.

"That's why I did it."

I shifted my gaze to follow his, but it wasn't on anything specific. We watched the stoplights change color and cars drive by. We watched shopkeepers clean up and close down their shops. We watched people on the sidewalks, oblivious to the dangers around them, laugh and smile. I suddenly understood.

"You wanted a normal life."

"It did not last long." Anubis nodded. "He's happy."

I stared at him.

He continued, "Our plan didn't last…. but he died a hero."

I didn't say anything, but the look on my face must have been enough.

Anubis repositioned himself to face me. "I wanted to talk."

"You're kind of late, don't you think?" I snapped.

The God of the dead flinched.

"I wanted to come sooner-"

"But you'd get in trouble." I sighed. "I've heard this all before-"

"I stood up to them." Anubis cut me off. He never did that before. "The Gods, I mean. It's madness up there…. Exile is not something the Gods take lightly. Everyone is still trying to figure everything out, Sadie. Lord Ra took my side…. And well, I'm here."

I wanted to hate him, to blame him for Walt's death. To say he made Walt rush into the fight, got him killed, and left him there to die. But I couldn't. That wasn't fair to Walt, and it wasn't true.

But I was still cross.

"A month!" I shot up. "Anubis, YOU TOOK A MONTH!"

"I know!" He got right up in my face. "You're scared and I get that-"

"I AM NOT SCARED."

"YOU DON'T RESENT ME." Anubis said just as fiercely, and I saw it.

Anubis is not a pushover. I saw the built up anger, the frustration, the spirit. A spirit that perhaps challenges my own. I realized why people describe him as 'in a good mood once every eon', and how that changes around me. I was the exception, but not now. Anubis was standing up to me.

"It would be easier if you resented me, but you don't."

I shoved him. "That doesn't change anything!"

"You didn't need me." Anubis shook his head. "You're stronger than that."

"BUT I WANTED YOU!"

I can't believe I just admitted that.

His eyes searched mine. "But- But I was a fresh reminder-"

"I wanted you to be there for me!" I yelled. "I wanted you to comfort me, to help me! Even argue with me! That's what we do best, right?!" My voice cracked. "And I know that sounds selfish and stupid but I'm still confused about this whole thing…."

Anubis didn't move.

"You- you idiot! You Jackal head! You dense, vexing, infuriating-"

And then he kissed me.

* * *

Beats Carter's mall date, eh?

[OW! Carter!]

* * *

A/N- The title had nothing to do with the story, I know. It's actually the title of the song I listened to while writing this. Chasing Rubies by Harry and Alfie. Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
